


Ekonomia 101

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Student Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek Hale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: "Stiles pomyślał, że jeśli choć połowa studentów ma tak ogłupiałą minę jak on i ze ślinotokiem wpatruje się w najprzystojniejszego wykładowcę na wydziale, to profesor weźmie całą grupę za odurzonych hormonami nastolatków. I nie byłby zbyt daleko od prawdy."ZainspirowaneTYM POSTEMna tumblr.





	Ekonomia 101

Błagał, aby nie pozostał mu tylko pierwszy rząd.

Biegł przed siebie bez tchu, przeciskając się przez tłum, słysząc rzucane za nim przekleństwa i wyzwiska. Przepraszając po drodze tych, których niechcący potrącił, nie zatrzymywał się nawet na chwilę, nie spoglądał za siebie, bo zwyczajnie nie miał na to czasu. 

Biegł dalej.

Przerażony, wykończony, spóźniony. 

Stiles co chwila spoglądał na mapę kampusu, która miała doprowadzić go na pierwsze w życiu zajęcia w college’u, a do tej pory tylko bardziej namieszała mu w głowie. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, aby winić siebie i swoją godną pożałowania orientację w terenie, która zaprowadziła go najpierw na jeden skraj kampusu, a następnie rozkazała biec z powrotem, gdy tylko jakiś przypadkowy przechodzień uświadomił go, że zajęcia z podstaw ekonomii odbywały się w budynku po drugiej stronie miasteczka uniwersyteckiego. 

To był jego pierwszy dzień, a miał już serdecznie dosyć.

Wpadł do zapełnionej niemal w całości sali 202 i spojrzał na zegarek. Był minutę po czasie, jednak profesor najwyraźniej miał spóźnić się jeszcze bardziej niż on. Wziął więc kilka głębokich wdechów, aby uspokoić serce bijące gorączkowo po zakończonym właśnie morderczym biegu, po czym rozejrzał się po sali, prawie od razu nabierając ochoty do pacnięcia się w czoło.

Jedyne wolne miejsca zostały w pierwszym rzędzie, zaledwie dwa metry od katedry i tablicy, przy której stawali profesorowie. Co najmniej piętnaście metrów za blisko od miejsca, na którym początkowo chciał usiąść Stiles, mniej więcej w połowie ostatniego rzędu.

_Za jakie grzechy?_

Z duszą na ramieniu usiadł z samego brzegu, przy przejściu, mając nadzieję, że będzie tam choć trochę mniej widoczny. Z torby wyjął notes i zaczął właśnie szukać długopisu, kiedy nad uchem usłyszał stłumiony głos.

\- To miejsce jest zajęte?

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył przed sobą lekko zdyszanego blondyna o miłej, nieco okrągłej twarzy, zerkającego w panice na drzwi. Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym przesunął się nieco, aby jego nowy towarzysz mógł zmieścić się w ławie. Blondyn uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i usiadł obok, po czym odetchnął głęboko, patrząc jednocześnie na zegarek. 

Stiles pomyślał, że najwyraźniej nie tylko on postanowił spóźnić się na pierwsze zajęcia w tym semestrze.

\- Dzięki. – Odsapnął blondyn, wyciągając do Stilesa dłoń. – Jestem Chad.

\- Stiles. – Uścisnął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, po czym wrócił do szukania długopisu. Przecież gdzieś go miał…

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, obiecuję, że to już się nie powtórzy.

Stiles podniósł głowę i spojrzał na wykładowcę, który właśnie pojawił się w sali i aktualnie stał odwrócony do nich plecami, wyjmując ze skórzanej teczki materiały razem z obszerną książką w niebiesko-pomarańczowej okładce, którą każdy student również przed sobą położył. Nagle odwrócił się aby spojrzeć na swoich tegorocznych studentów, a serce Stilesa zamarło.

Nigdy nie widział tak przystojnego mężczyzny.

Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, z bijącą od niego pewnością siebie. Tygodniowy, ciemny zarost okalał idealne rysy i silną szczękę, a szary garnitur podkreślał idealnie wyrzeźbioną sylwetkę. Stiles był wdzięczny, że blat ławki ukrywa wszystko, czego za żadne skarby nie chciałby teraz światu pokazywać.

Nauczyciel podszedł do tablicy, sięgnął po kawałek kredy i napisał swoje nazwisko. 

_Profesor Hale._

Odwrócił się do studentów i poprawił okulary w grubej oprawce, zsuwające mu się z nosa. 

\- Mój pies udawał, że się czymś zatruł, jak zawsze na początku semestru, kiedy mam wracać po wakacjach do pracy. – Powiedział, wzbudzając przytłumiony śmiech u części zebranych. – Popłakał chwilę, ale już przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego. – Wzruszył ramionami, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się w ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechu. – Nazywam się Derek Hale i poprowadzę dla was zajęcia z podstaw ekonomii. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to może nie być najbardziej interesujący przedmiot, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby choć trochę was tym zainteresować.

Mówiąc to, przesuwał wzrokiem po wszystkich twarzach, jak gdyby chciał wyczytać z nich ich myśli, szukając choć cienia zainteresowania swoim przedmiotem. Stiles pomyślał, że jeśli choć połowa studentów ma tak ogłupiałą minę jak on i ze ślinotokiem wpatruje się w najprzystojniejszego wykładowcę na wydziale, to profesor weźmie całą grupę za odurzonych hormonami nastolatków. I nie byłby zbyt daleko od prawdy.

Profesor Hale omawiał właśnie podział na mikro- i makroekonomię, który niespecjalnie Stilesa interesował, jednak nie mógł nie uśmiechać się kiedy go obserwował. Pasję, z jaką mówił o analizie gospodarki, ograniczonych zasobach, o konkurencyjności. Pasję, z jaką starał się objaśnić tę część nauk grupie osiemnastolatków, którzy spijali z jego ust każde słowo, jednocześnie wyobrażając sobie że spijają z nich coś zupełnie innego.

Ocknął się w momencie, gdy wszyscy zaczęli przerysowywać do notesów wykresy podaży i popytu, które profesor właśnie kreślił na tablicy. Sięgnął po notes gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal nie znalazł swojego długopisu. Otworzył torbę i zaczął przetrzepywać ją na wszystkie strony, klnąc w myślach na czym świat stoi. 

A niech to szlag…

Nagle wokół niego zrobiło się ciszej, podejrzanie spokojnie, jakby cała sala kolektywnie wstrzymała oddech. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył profesora Hale stojącego tuż przed nim, a Stiles zaczął tonąć w intensywnym spojrzeniu, którym obdarzyły go bladozielone oczy. Zanim jednak zdążył sklecić jakiekolwiek zdanie, jego wzrok padł na wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń, trzymającą długopis. 

Stiles sięgnął po niego lekko drżącą ręką, wymamrotał podziękowanie, lecz nie mógł zmusić się, aby odwrócić od niego wzrok; podobnie Derek Hale, który patrzył na niego jeszcze przez kilka sekund, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę tablicy, aby opowiadać o punkcie równowagi rynkowej. 

Nieodgadniona mina profesora Hale była jedyną rzeczą, którą pamiętał z tych zajęć. 

*

Tydzień później postarał się, żeby przyjść na zajęcia kilka minut wcześniej. Zorientował się, że zapomniał oddać profesorowi Hale pożyczony mu długopis, a wolałby nie przeprowadzać z nim tej (ani żadnej innej, na dobrą sprawę) rozmowy przy pięćdziesięciu świadkach.

Przekroczył próg sali i zerknął w stronę katedry; Derek Hale już tam był. Skierował ku niemu swoje kroki, kątem oka zauważając jednocześnie, że w sali siedziało dopiero kilka osób, rozproszonych w kilku ostatnich rzędach. 

Wykładowca spojrzał na niego pytająco, kiedy Stiles stanął przy biurku. 

\- Tak, panie… Erm…

\- Stilinski, profesorze. Stiles Stilinski. – Był niesamowicie dumny z tego, że jego głos ani na chwilę nie zdradził jego zdenerwowania. Piękni ludzie zawsze go stresowali. – Oddaję długopis. Pożyczył mi go pan w zeszłym tygodniu i jakoś tak… zapomniałem. 

Brunet odebrał z dłoni Stilesa długopis, ważąc go przez chwilę w ręku, po czym schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. 

\- Dzięki za pamięć, panie Stilinski. Nie wierzyłem, że do mnie wróci. – W jego oczach pojawił się błysk, który zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Stiles nie miał pewności, czy go sobie po prostu nie wymyślił. – Zazwyczaj wszystko, co pożyczam studentom gdzieś ginie, więc tym bardziej doceniam, że pan go zwrócił. 

Stiles kiwnął głową, po czym skierował się ku ławom, wybierając pierwszy rząd i wciskając się pomiędzy Chada i jakąś rudowłosą dziewczynę. Tym razem wybrał miejsce jak najbliższe środka i otworzył notes, wsłuchując się w każde słowo profesora Hale. 

*

Stiles odliczał sekundy do kolejnego wykładu z ekonomii, jednym uchem jednocześnie wyłapując pojedyncze zdania z wypowiedzi Chada.

_Sto trzydzieści dwa, sto trzydzieści jeden…_

\- Mieliśmy ogromne szczęście, że uczy nas Derek Hale. Mówiłem już o tym moim rodzicom i wszystkim znajomym…

_Sto osiemnaście, sto siedemnaście…_

\- … Ma ogromną wiedzę. Czytałem wszystkie artykuły, które napisał dla _The Economist_. Podobał mi się zwłaszcza ten o hiperinflacji, ale ten najnowszy, o stabilności obligacji rządu Włoch też był fantastyczny…

_Siedemdziesiąt pięć, siedemdziesiąt cztery…_

\- … No i jest też na co popatrzeć, nie ukrywam. Chyba zresztą dlatego ma tak wysoką frekwencję na swoich wykładach, przecież nie przez ekonomię…

_Dwadzieścia, dziewiętnaście, osiemnaście…_

\- Witam państwa na kolejnym wykładzie. Dzisiaj zaczniemy…

Stiles odetchnął z ulgą, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. 

_W końcu._

\- … od analizy wykresu. Otwórzcie proszę podręczniki na stronie osiemdziesiątej ósmej, a za chwilę poproszę kogoś aby go omówił…

Wreszcie spokojny, Stiles otworzył podręcznik i po chwilowym namyśle, podniósł do góry rękę.

*

\- Nie chcesz może pójść na kawę? 

Stiles spojrzał na Chada, który zebrał już swoje książki i notes, i czekał aż Stiles spakuje swoje materiały. 

\- Sam nie wiem. – Wymamrotał, zerkając kątem oka na profesora Hale, który omawiał z jedną ze studentek temat, który wybrała na pracę zaliczeniową. Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy Hale odwzajemniał to spojrzenie.

\- Czemu? – Szczerze zdziwiony Chad pomógł mu wrzucić do torby zapasowe długopisy, po czym ruszyli ku wyjściu z sali.

\- Nie mam teraz czasu. – Powiedział, kiedy zatrzymali się przy schodach wiodących w górę, na kolejne piętra budynku. – Może innym razem? – Zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź swojego towarzysza, pomknął schodami na górę, gdzie znajdowała się biblioteka.

Miał zamiar wypożyczyć wszystkie wydania _The Economist_ jakie tylko były tam dostępne.

*

Miał wrażenie, że mrugnął, a już był koniec semestru.

Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, kiedy minęło kolokwium wyznaczające połowę semestru w listopadzie, ani kiedy pisał ostatnie zdanie pracy na zaliczenie ekonomii. Ani się obejrzał, a siedział z po raz ostatni w sali 202, czekając na profesora Hale, który miał dzisiaj ogłosić ich końcowe oceny. 

Gdy wchodził do sali, Chad już na niego czekał. Przesunął się, aby zrobić mu miejsce, po czym nachylił się i uśmiechnął promiennie.

\- To ostania ocena, której nie znamy. Oprócz tego czy zdałem, chciałbym się jeszcze dowiedzieć, czy dasz się zaprosić na randkę.

Stiles zamrugał i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Chada, który patrzył na niego w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Pytasz serio?

\- Jak najbardziej. – Odpowiedział szybko, zniżając głos do szeptu; profesor zamykał właśnie za sobą drzwi do sali. 

Stiles pokręcił głową. – Nie jestem pewny czy to dobry pomysł. 

\- Niczego nie tracisz. – Blondyn był dalej pogodny, a na jego ustach ponownie pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Możesz za to wypić za darmo wino i zjeść coś dobrego, bo stawiam. 

Przewrócił oczami, ale się uśmiechnął. Nie chciał bezceremonialnie odrzucać Chada, bo niczym mu nie zawinił. Aby zagrać na czas, spojrzał na profesora Hale, który wyjmował z torby ich prace z wypisanymi na czerwono ocenami. Nagle do głowy wpadł mu pomysł, który miał szansę go z tej całej sytuacji wybronić.

\- Powiem ci tak. – Szepnął. – Jeśli zadasz Derekowi Hale pytanie, na które nie odpowie poprawnie, pójdę z tobą na kolację. I nawet za nią zapłacę.

Brązowe oczy Chada zamigotały, a Stiles wiedział, że trafił w punkt. Pomiędzy wierszami podczas ich rozmów na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku miesięcy udało mu się wyczytać jego zamiłowanie do zakładów, więc właśnie zarzucił idealną przynętę. 

\- Niech będzie, przyjmuję wyzwanie. – Kiwnął głową blondyn i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Odwrócili się w stronę wykładowcy, który zaczął właśnie omawiać poszczególne prace, komentując te, które najbardziej mu się podobały. Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy jego praca została opisana jako „wnikliwa” i „rzetelna”, co nigdy nie zdarzało mu się w liceum. Może college był naprawdę dla niego?

Pod koniec zajęć wykładowca zaprosił ich w przyszłym semestrze na swoje zajęcia dla zaawansowanych z rynków finansowych, po czym podziękował za solidną pracę przez cały semestr.

\- Byliście jedną z lepszych grup z pierwszego roku jakie uczyłem, życzę wam powodzenia. No i mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy. – Poprawił zsuwające się na nos okulary. – Macie na koniec jakieś pytania?

Ręka Chada momentalnie wystrzeliła w górę, a nauczyciel kiwnął zachęcająco głową.

\- Tak?

\- Mam pytanie, nie do końca związane z samą ekonomią. – Zaczął Chad, zerkając co chwila na Stilesa, który poczuł jak mimowolnie się rumieni. – Czy myśli pan że siedzący przy mnie kolega Stilinski zgodzi się pójść ze mną na kolację?

Wokół nich rozbrzmiały pojedyncze chichoty, podczas gdy osoby siedzące w tylnych ławkach pytały sąsiadów jakie gdzieś tam z przodu padło przed chwilą pytanie. Stiles potarł dłonią skroń, nie wierząc, że Chad naprawdę go o to zapytał. Co prawda sam się wystawił proponując wyzwanie, ale doprawdy, pytanie naprawdę mogło być inne. Podniósł głowę, udając rozbawienie razem z resztą zgromadzonych, jednak czuł, jak jego policzki płoną z irytacji. Wiedział, że będzie tematem numer jeden w tym tygodniu, ale miał nadzieję, że nie będzie anegdotką opowiadaną aż do końca studiów. 

Spojrzał wreszcie na wykładowcę, który okazał się patrzeć nieodgadnionym wzrokiem wprost na niego. W jego oczach pojawił się blask, którego źródła Stiles nawet nie chciał się domyślić, jednak nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Jak gdyby przyciągał go do siebie w jakiś dziwny sposób, którego Stiles nie znał i nie potrafił go zwalczyć.

Wreszcie – po chwili, która wydawała się trwać wieczność – profesor Hale odwrócił wzrok w kierunku Chada.

\- Przykro mi, myślę że nie. 

Po czym - przekrzykując głośny śmiech jakim zaniosła się grupa - ogłosił koniec zajęć, jeszcze raz dziękując studentom za zaangażowanie. Jakby na rozkaz, wszyscy wokół wstali i spakowali swoje materiały, rzucając się do wyjścia, aby cieszyć się początkiem międzysemestralnej przerwy, żartując jeszcze na odchodne z oryginalnego podrywu Chada. 

Sam zainteresowany uśmiechnął się do Stilesa i puścił mu oko. 

\- Rozumiem, że mam wybrać restaurację?

Stiles westchnął i pokiwał głową; było mu to obojętne. Mógł właściwie pójść na kolację z Chadem, bo tak jak mówił, niczego przecież nie tracił. 

Był ostatnim, który wychodził z sali, jednak zatrzymał się w progu, zastanawiając się intensywnie nad jedną rzeczą. Dlaczego Hale tak odpowiedział? Może usłyszał ich wcześniejszą rozmowę, albo też te wszystkie zaproszenia ze strony Chada przez cały semestr? 

Odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do katedry. Wykładowca właśnie zarzucił torbę na ramię i skierował pierwsze kroki ku drzwiom, lecz widząc nadchodzącego ku niemu Stilesa, przystanął i przekrzywił w zaciekawieniu głowę. 

\- Czy mogę tylko zapytać… - Zaczął Stiles, nie bardzo wiedząc jak w ogóle skończyć to pytanie. Westchnął i brnął dalej; nic w końcu tak dobrze mu nie wychodziło jak improwizacja. – Dlaczego powiedział pan, że nie pójdę dziś z Chadem na kolację?

Brunet mrugnął kilkakrotnie, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, o co właśnie został zapytany. Opuścił głowę w dół, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i uniósł ją z powrotem, patrząc prosto w czekoladowe oczy Stilesa.

\- Bo miałem nadzieję, że zamiast z nim pójdziesz na kolację ze mną.

Poczuł, jak jego usta otwierają się bezwiednie w zdziwieniu, jednak nie było to w tym momencie najważniejsze. Czy profesor, w którym tak bardzo się durzył naprawdę właśnie zaprosił go na randkę? Czy tym samym wygrał czy przegrał zakład z Chadem? Czy to było właściwe? Czy nie łamało szkolnego regulaminu? Czy powin…

\- P-pójdę. – Wyjąkał, przerywając swój wewnętrzny monolog i kiwając dodatkowo głową, jakby słowne potwierdzenie nie było wystarczające. – Jasne, że pójdę. 

Derek Hale uśmiechnął się i poprawił okulary. 

\- Cieszę się. W takim razie widzimy się o ósmej?

Stiles jeszcze raz kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z sali, starając się zachować normalne tempo. Udało mu się to aż do pierwszego skrętu korytarza, kiedy jego serce nie wytrzymało ekscytacji i Stiles puścił się pędem przed siebie, aż dobiegł do akademika po przeciwnej stronie kampusu. 

Miał nadzieję, że będzie tę historię opowiadać dzieciom. 

Ich wspólnym, rzecz jasna.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli chcecie się ze mną skontaktować poza AO3, gorąco zapraszam :) [Mój fanpage na FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018), [Tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com) i [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon).


End file.
